


Complete Relief

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, PNP, Spark Sex, shameless happy fragging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin Twist is back from a long mission and has missed his twin more than he can say. He <i>will</i> show it, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> Fanfic commission for the amazing grimcognito! Many thanks to her for letting me sneak a bit of Percy/Drift at the end :3

Topspin grunted as his back slammed against the wall, briefly regretting not pouncing his twin first. His irritation at losing the 'game' was quickly lost under the fierce kiss pressed to his mouth, all his concentration focused on keeping as much contact as possible.

Technically, it had only been a deca-cycle since Twin Twist had left on a mission. Ten cycles were a drop compared to the vorns the war had raged. To Topspin, however, it had been the longest span of agonizing loneliness he'd had to suffer. Certainly they'd been separated before- but now that they had caved in to their inherent desires, Twin Twist's absence had _hurt_. Desperately.

And he knew Twin Twist felt the same by the way he was pushed and clutched, the dramatic flare of their fields mingling with pervasive relief. A cycle was too long to go without this connection; ten was _torture_.

"Next time you're coming with," Twin Twist growled against his helm as blunted digits dug roughly down seams and creases in armour. "Next time Perce can watch the slagging ship, I'm _not_ letting you outta my sight again."

"Oh?" Topsin grinned, tilting his head invitingly, huffing when sharp denta bit at the bared cables. _Primus_ , Twin Twist knew exactly how that fried his circuits. "Wh- Why's that? Can't go a cycle without a frag?"

 "Ch'yeah," Twin Twist snorted, pausing long enough to lean back to stare. "'Cause I can't get a decent frag anywhere else, see."

"Of course," Topspin murmured, optics glinting as he stole a gentler kiss. He gasped when the grip on his frame tightened, bucking him into the wall as Twin Twist drove a leg between his, grinding their hips together hard enough to spark. "I'm- I'm happy to oblige you, then."

_"I need you."_

Topspin groaned at the lustful growl, nodding frantically as his twin groped at his interface hatch. As heated as they both were, Twin Twist's hand was steady as he withdrew a thick cable. Normally one of them would pretend to play coy and stroke the overly sensitive tips, trying to drive each other's charge higher, but Topspin had no patience for such games now. He hooked one leg around Twin Twist's waist, scraping a hand up and over one of the back-mounted drill faces. Twin Twist jerked in his grasp, spitting a string of curses around his name as he shot the plug home in his side. Immediately Topspin sent a burst of hungry primal _need_ ; Twin Twist cried out and buried his face against his neck, biting at the cabling again.

Shakily Topspin pawed at his twin's side, blindly gripping the first cable he found and pulling it to him. He fumbled once, twice- how Twin Twist could do this every time without fail was a miracle- then stiffened when the plug fit snugly into his sockets. A second later he was sinking into his twin's consciousness, floating in the glorious sensation of _coming home_. 

A klik passed as they moaned and writhed against the other, reveling in the pleasurable completeness that pervaded their shared processes. Electricity flickered across their frames as hot metal squealed and scraped, denting the wall. Topspin was drowning in the hiking pleasure, the feedback loop constantly streaming with more and more data as they neared overload.

//Merge!// Twin Twist sent mindlessly, the clink of his chassis splitting echoing over the rapid grinding of their frames. //I need more I need you _Topspin_ I need _I need-!_ //

Topspin replied with a garbled mess as he followed suit, licks of energy racing off his spark to reach for his twin's. They both shuddered when those energies met and sizzled; Topspin choked on a scream when their sparks finally met, finalising their combination into something new. Better. _Whole_. The hallway flashed as they simultaneously discharged, holding each other tightly as pleasure surged through their systems.

Twin Twist slumped against him, heaving a relieved sigh as they slowly rebooted. Topspin could feel a grin against his throat just before the nibbling, sparking small zings of aftershocks.

//So glad you're home,// Topspin thought, nuzzled the side of the broad helm.

// _You_ are home,// Twin Twist replied with a rush of affection. //So next time you're coming with me.//

Topspin chuckled softly, humbled and somewhat embarrassed as the cool slab of the wall seeped into his recognition. He cleared his vocaliser, moaning in loss as Twin Twist straightened and their sparks separated. "We should probably move this to our room, hm?"

"It would be appreciated," said a dry voice behind them.

Twin Twist yelped and slapped their chambers closed before turning to glare. "What- What're _you_ doing?!"

Perceptor tilted his head, returning the stare impassively. "I _was_ attempting to reach my quarters. If you were concerned about being caught during interfacing, perhaps you should conduct such activities in a private space."

"Yeah, yeah," Topspin grumbled, shoving himself to the side so Perceptor could move past. "I'd like to see _you_ go without fragging Drift against our shared wall for a deca-cycle and see how _you_ like it."

 Perceptor tossed a quick grin over his shoulder. "As long as he will help me 'watch the slagging ship' next mission."


End file.
